Dulce Molestia
by L.I.T
Summary: Que pasaría si Sakura va a despejarse al bosque y se encuentra con alguien que no desea ver.Además Sasuke decide regresar a Konoha pero todo siempre es culpa de él SASUSAKU!


**DULCE MOLESTIA**

_BY L.I.T_

Sakura Haruno la discípulo de Tsunade, la única chica en el equipo siete, el cual era conformado por Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki y actualmente Sai, el cuarto miembro original Sasuke Uchiha ya no era miembro de Konoha al contrario era considerado un traidor y un desertor.

La Haruno fue la mejor de las Kunoichi de su generación, actualmente era un ejemplo a seguir para los pequeños estudiantes de la academia ninja, ya que si en un principio no era muy buena utilizando el técnicas imponentes como sus otros compañeros aunque destacaba por ser extremadamente inteligente y hacer un plan en cuestión de segundo, ahora la chica sobresalía por ser la mejor discípula de su maestra y con ello la mejor médico ninja.

Cierto día la chica pelirrosa salió a caminar por los alrededores de Konoha ya que su mente estaba totalmente ida, la razón un chico de cabello color azabache, él cual al día siguiente tendría que darle su cuerpo a Orochimaru y con esto su amor de niña nunca más iba a regresar y ella a pesar de que tres años habían transcurrido nunca lo pudo olvidar.

Sakura al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos se alejo mucho de los límites de Konoha y se encaminó a la profundidad del bosque y cuando se percató de su descuido no recordaba ese lugar y muchos menos se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando.

-Y ahora que hago para regresar –pensaba la chica

Pero un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya si es la Kunoichi que está locamente enamorada de mi pequeño hermano estúpido –murmuró una voz

-Uchiha Itachi –exclamó la chica.

---------

En un lugar no muy lejano un chico se encontraba viendo el cadáver del que anteriormente era su sensei.

-Nunca permitiría que obtuvieras mi cuerpo –exclamó el chico y arrojo una patada sobre el cuerpo del Sannin.

-"Y ahora que hago". Necesitó aún matar a Itachi para cumplir mi venganza pero necesitó verla….saber que está bien, digo necesito ver a todos los muchachos y saber que están bien –pensaba Sasuke mientras caminaba por el bosque.

De pronto pudo sentir la presencia del ser por el cuan se había convertido en vengador.

-Itachi –exclamó y aumento la velocidad.

---------

-Vaya pequeña si no eres tan débil como pensé –exclamaba un chico de ojos rojos.

-Bahhh….yo ya no soy una molestia –estalló la pelirrosa y se aventó sobre el mayor de los Uchiha's.

Pero terrible error el miembro del Akatsuki acumula una gran cantidad de chackra en sus manos y cuando tuvo suficientemente cerca de la chica desato todo su poder en el estómago, haciendo que la impactada cayera violentamente al suelo y comenzará a emanar sangre de su vientre.

-Ahora si me desharé de ti –murmuró el chico y comenzó a prepararse para su mejor golpe.

-Mageku…-empezó a decir Itachi pero algo se lo impidió.

Sasuke había llegado en ese momento y vio como su hermano intentaba deshacerse de una chica y lo detuvo. El Uchiha menor se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraba la joven pero al llegar se percató de quien era…

-Pero qué demonios –estalló el chico y volteo a ver a su "hermano".

Este se encontraba disfrutando del estado de shock de su hermano pequeño.

-Vaya Sasuke –empezó a decir el pelinegro –no te entiendo creí que está chica era una molestia para ti y ahora que me estoy deshaciendo de ella te veo como dolido –terminaba el chico.

-Sakura –salió de los labios del chico al ver como su antigua compañera de equipo estaba rodeada de un gran círculo de sangre.

Y así de la nada activo su Sharigan y se dispuso a atacar al ser que ocasiono todas sus desgracias.

La batalla transcurrió durante unas cuantas horas y la verdad el paisaje actual no era muy grato. Itachi Uchiha, el gran prodigio se encontraba muerto en el suelo, su asesino su propio hermano al cual había incitado para que viviera solo para acabar con él.

Sasuke se encontraba viendo el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual ya se encontraba sin vida y de pronto se acordó de su compañera de equipo y corrió hacia ella.

-----------------POV DE SASUKE----------------

-Por fin vengue a mi clan…ahora puedo regresar a casa –pensaba el chico.

-Alto Sakura –gritó y salió hacia donde se encontraba la Kunoichi tirada, al llegar se arrodillo y le tomo el pulso pero gracias a no estar muy familiarizado con ello no lo logro sentir.

De pronto comenzó a ver imágenes de la chica en su mente, la verdad ahora que la veía ahí tirada no la quería perder.

-Sakura despierta por favor –exclamaba el chico

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Dios Haruno despierta, no me puedes hacer esto, por fin logre vencer a Itachi y calmar mi corazón con lo cual creí que podría llegar a enamorarme o mejor dicho a corresponderte y cuando regreso también te voy a perder a ti –estalló el chico llorando. (NA: Chicas recuerdan uno de los capítulos donde salía Zabuza y Haru, cuando Sakura llora sobre el cuerpo "muerto" de Sasuke? Pues háganse la idea de que la situación está al revés…además todo el fic solo para imaginarme está parte!!)

-Sakura -murmuró el joven ninja pero nada. Así que de la nada se fue acercando hasta el rostro de la pelirrosa y junto sus labios en un tierno beso con la esperanza de que aquella chica abriera sus ojos.

Pero nada paso. Ya el pelinegro se desesperó y comenzó a llorar más que al principio.

-----------------FIN POV DE SASUKE----------------

Una chica pelirrosa se encontraba intentando abrir sus ojos ya hace rato escuchaba una voz reconocida y quería ver quien era…pero por extrañas razones no podía abrirlos además sabía que se encontraba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre.

De pronto empezó a sentir unas lágrimas sobre su rostro, si alguien estaba llorando por ella así que con dificultad empezó a abrir sus párpados.

Sakura estaba terminando de abrir sus ojos pero cuando lo logro totalmente fue molestada por la luz del sol y tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente, cuando logro acostumbrarse vio un rostro algo borroso.

-Sasuke-kun –murmura la chica.

---------

El chico oyó su nombre y volvió su rostro hacia su ex compañera.

-Sakura –exclamó al ver sus ojos un poco abiertos.

-Sasu –comenzó a decir la chica pero se desmayo.

Sasuke al ver que la Kunoichi aún tenía esperanzas para vivir la tomo en brazos sin importar sus heridas y se dirigió rumbo a la aldea de la Hoja la cual no se encontraba muy lejos ya que con la muerte de Itachi el espejismo se disolvió.

Al llegar a las puertas de la aldea Sasuke llamó a los Anbus, los cuales se asustaron al ver al menor de los Uchiha cargando el cuerpo de su hermano pero fue más su frustración al ver en sus brazos a Sakura Haruno la pupila de su Hokage, al ver que los Anbus se acercaban a él el pelinegro espero hasta que tomaran a la chica de sus brazos y cayó desplomado en el suelo.

TRES DÍAS MÁS TARDE

Sasuke comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, el chico aún se sentía sumamente cansado ya que había acabado con Orochimaru y con Itachi en menos de 24 horas aquel día pero estaba muy preocupado por la chica.

Cuando logro mantener sus ojos de par en par se encontró con una cara familiar por lo cual mostro una sonrisa.

-Sakura –comentó el chico y se empezó a incorporar pero lo que vio le quebró en pedazos la esperanza de ver con vida a la oji-verde.

Ahí se encontraba Naruto llorando encima del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, los padres de está totalmente desbastados, al igual que los senseis de la chica.

-Sakura –comentó el chico y pudo ser escuchado por todos los presentes.

-Uchiha…pero que…hace de pie? –murmuró Tsunade.

-Sakura –volvió a decir el chico al llegar hasta la cama en donde reposaba el cuerpo de la Kunoichi.

Los padres de la chica al escuchar el nombre de su niña salir de los labios de aquel chico no aguantaron más y estallaron en llanto.

-Cómo está? –pregunto el ojinegro.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? –volvió a cuestionar

-Sasuke tenemos que decirte algo –comenzó a decir Kakashi –Sakura…-pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por un chico rubio.

-Sakura está MUERTA –estalló el rubio –y todo siempre es tu culpa, tú y tu estúpida venganza siempre la hicieron sufrir y ahora por tu culpa Sakura-chan se ha ido –terminó el rubio con voz entrecortada y mirando con odio al Uchiha.

-No –pensaba el chico –NO puede estar muerta…no puede estar igual que mi clan e Itachi..ese maldito siempre que quito todo primero mis padres y luego a Sakura.

-No –gritó el chico para caer acostado en el piso.

---------

Sasuke abría sus ojos, acababa de tener una pesadilla, en ella su razón de ser estaba muerta, muerta por su culpa. Cuando se incorporó sobre la cama descubrió que era de noche, miro por la ventana y pudo apreciar la luna y las estrellas; las cuales sin dudar siempre eran fascinantes en Konoha y con ellas podía olvidarse de todo el odio, el daño, el rencor, la venganza que albergaba en su corazón.

-Sakura –salió de suspiro de sus labios.

-Sasuke-kun –exclamo una voz cerca suyo.

Ahí sentada en una de las sillas en la parte más oscura de la habitación se encontraba su **dulce molestia**…si era solamente suya.

El chico oyó como se encontraba sollozando ya la chica y la vio a la par suya y así sin que ella se lo esperara la abrazó y la acerco más a él.

La pelirrosa no entendía el comportamiento del chico, hasta que sintió los labios de este sobre los suyos. Sasuke la estaba besando, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color jade pero a la vez sintió las lágrimas de su compañero..acaso él estaba llorando?

-Sakura no se te ocurra dejarme –expresaba el chico

-Lie Sasuke tenlo por seguro no lo haré pero….-cuando iba a continuar el chico la detuvo.

-Shhhhhhh…mi niña tranquila yo me quedaré aquí contigo ya no hay nada que me lo impida –dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke –grito entusiasmada la chica y lo abrazó.

-AI SHITERU –expreso el chico antes de darle otro beso en los labios a SU chica.

-Yo también….

**Fin**

**Y bueno que les pareció? Please dejen un review ahí donde dice GO!**

**Bueno nos vemos luego!!! **


End file.
